


Ninguém segura esse bebê

by Pipezinha



Category: Dragon Ball, Gundam Wing
Genre: All children need is been loved, Baby Fic, Based on Baby's Day Out movie, But the villains have a chicken, Comedy, Drama, Gen, Nonsense, what if
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulma precisa de uma babá para seu filho com Goku, que é muito hiperativo. E uma certa senhora Maxwell também precisa, mas seu filho tem uma reputação pior que Denis, o Pimentinha. As aventuras de dois pares de babás, cuidando de crianças especiais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Não chega a ser um crossover, mas foi uma história que pediram para ser assim. Bulma e Goku se casaram e tiveram Daikon, um mestiço muito esperto. E a agência de babás, que tem mesmo o nome da Babá Quase Perfeita, tem que cuidar de outra criança hiperativa que é na verdade, carente e mal interpretada. Para não cair no dramalhão, vamos misturar também um pouco de Esqueceram de Mim - vilões atrapalhados. No caso aqui, com uma galinha!! Divirtam-se.

**CAPÍTULO 01 – ELE NÃO É FOFO??**

 

 

_Agência de babás Mrs. Doubtfire, bom dia!! Pipe falando... Oh, bom dia, Sra. Maxwell. Como? Sim. A partir de que horas? Sim. Enviarei duas das meninas até aí. Obrigada. Um bom dia para a senhora. – nem bem o telefone foi reposto no gancho, tocou novamente. – O dia está movimentado hoje... Agência de babás Mrs. Doubtfite, bom dia! Pipe falando... Bom dia, senhora Briefs. Sim, a partir de que horas? Enviarei duas das garotas até aí. Não se preocupe. Ah, e todos eles não são especiais? Fique tranqüila. – Pipe recolocou o fone no gancho e sorriu, sacudindo a cabeça. – Mães! Cada uma acha que seus filhos são únicos no mundo...

Apertando o botão do interfone, convocou duas duplas disponíveis àquela hora da manhã: Nielle e Penélope, Andréa e Graça.

_ Estamos bem ocupadas hoje. Dois telefonemas quase ao mesmo tempo. A Sra. Maxwell vai sair e precisa de alguém para cuidar do pequeno Duo. E a Sra. Briefs também tem um compromisso e precisa de alguém pra cuidar do pequeno Daikon.

As meninas se olharam. O nome de Duo Maxwell provocou um arrepio em todas elas. Era o terror das babás, o capeta em forma de criança, disfarçado num anjinho de cinco anos com grandes olhos violetas. Não que ele fosse mau, mas era hiperativo. Já tinha enviado um monte de babás pro hospital com stress...

_ Vamos tirar a sorte. Quem perder vai cuidar do Shinigami. – foi a solução criada pela Andréa.

A má sorte caiu para Nielle e Penélope. As duas respiraram fundo, quase um soluço...

_ A sra. Maxwell paga muito bem... – Pipe tentou anima-las.

_ Uma tarde com o Duo não tem dinheiro no mundo que pague. Pode pensar em adiantar nossas férias. Ou pra irmos pruma casa de repouso ou pra fugirmos do país depois de esganarmos o moleque.

Andréa e Graça bateram as palmas das mãos. Depois de se livrar do Shinigami, qualquer coisa era sopa no mel. E como conheciam o pai de Daikon e ele era doce e calmo, a tarde prometia ser tranqüila.

Cada dupla pegou sua bolsa e o endereço. Nielle e sua companheira fitaram suas colegas com um olhar de inveja e um suspiro. Depois cada uma seguiu seu rumo.

Ao chegarem na casa de Bulma Briefs, foram recebidas pela dona da casa, com um lindo bebê de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis no colo, que comia uma bolacha.

_ Foram rápidas! Gostei disso. O pai dele está fora, treinando para um torneio. Fiquem de olho nele, porque Daikon pegou o gosto de engatinhar e não quer mais ficar parado num lugar só... Os telefones de emergência estão grudados na porta da geladeira... hmmm... que mais? Ah, sim. Ele tem um apetite fora do comum para um bebê de dez meses. Não estranhem – Bulma riu – puxou ao pai. Voltarei às 6. Qualquer coisa estranha, me liguem no celular. Beijinho, fofo. Tchau para todos.

(Enquanto isso, casa dos Maxwell)

_ Oh, queridas. Ainda bem que vieram rápido. Estou atrasada. Volto à tarde. Não deixem que ele coma doces antes do almoço, ta? Beijo, filhote. Mamãe volta depois, ok?

E saiu. Duo ficou olhando a mãe sair com uns olhos compridos e tristes. Assim que ela saiu de vista, se virou para suas babás com um sorriso estranho e elas pensaram: “é agora!”.

_ Então, Duo. O que você quer fazer primeiro? Vamos brincar de algum joguinho?

_ NÃO! Vamos brincar de indinhos. Vou pegar meu forte apache.

Nielle e Penélope nem acreditaram. Ele estava dócil... Bom demais pra ser verdade. E ficaram em guarda. Logo Duo saía do quarto vestido com uma saia de penas por cima do shorts e um cocar. Trazia nos braços dois chapéus de cowboy pendurados e uma caixa nas mãos cheia de cavalos, cavaleiros, índios e tendas de brinquedo. Espalhou no quintal e com a ajuda das babás montaram o cenário. Não deu meia hora brincando, Duo se levantou.

_ Vou buscar meu laço e meus revolvinhos.

As babás suspiraram. Mas talvez não fosse tão ruim brincar de índio e mocinho com ele. Coitadas. Duo não era um indiozinho comum. Ele passou dois dedos de guache vermelho nas bochechas, gritou que era o grande chefe Shinigami e que estava em pé de guerra e começou a correr pelo quintal, batendo na boca e fazendo “uh-uh-uh!”.As meninas quiseram correr atrás dele, pra evitar que ele se machucasse e levaram a pior. Duo laçou a Nielle e amarrou no poste do varal. Penélope levou um chute na canela ao tentar segura-lo por trás. Ainda bem que ela era dura na queda e não soltou, prendendo o “Grande Chefe Shinigami” e acabando com a brincadeira.

Na casa da Bulma, Graça e Déa esconderam o jarro de biscoitos no alto do armário da cozinha, porque parecia que Daikon não ia parar de comer enquanto tivesse à vista e isso ia atrapalhar o almoço do bebê (??) .Ele fez um beicinho, mas as meninas tentaram distraí-lo brincando. Logo descobriram que ele adorava música e brincaram com um pequeno teclado que fazia vários ruídos, inclusive sons de bichinhos. Não sabiam que estavam sendo observadas por três criaturas malvadas.

Do outro lado da rua, escondidas, olhando por binóculos, duas malfeitoras e um perigoso animal observavam o feliz trio brincando. Milena, Júlia e sua... galinha carnívora, que Júlia trazia no colo, alisando as penas, como se fosse uma gata...

(Oh! O que será que vai acontecer? Não perca o próximo capítulo)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. As vilãs e mais confusões

 

Milena não tirava os olhos do binóculo.

_ Nossa presa está lá, com duas babás bobonas...

_ E como vamos fazer?

_ Fácil, fácil. Dist **ra** ímos as babás e pegamos o monstrinho...

_ Sem resgate, então?

_ Oras, lógico que eu vou querer resgate. Só não vou devolver o bebê. Vou dar o bebê pra sua galinha comer.

_ Ela vai adorar um bebê gordinho... mas só não entendo pra que tanta raiva...

_ Pode chamar como quiser... raiva, inveja, ciúmes...O nome que der, não é suficiente pra definir o que eu sinto por essa desgraçada da Bulma. Tenho que castiga-la. Ela sempre teve de tudo e nunca está satisfeita. Homens maravilhosos, filhos lindos e dinheiro, muito dinheiro. Porque uns com tanto outros sem nada? Vamos equilibrar um pouco a balança...

_ Só não entendo porque esse bebê e não os outros filhos?

_ Primeiro porque o bebê é mais fácil de pegar. Depois que os outros filhos são filhos do MEU príncipe.

_ Aahh, entendi... E você acha que ele vai ficar agradecido por você eliminar o filho dela com outro?

_ E porque não ficaria? Estou livrando ele de ficar olhando para a prova de um belo par de chifres que essa vadia da Bulma Briefs colocou nele...

_ Mas, Mi, ele já tem outra...

_ Uma ninguém, que nem soube segurar o inútil de terceira classe que ela tinha... Acha mesmo que a outra é páreo pra mim? Quando o MEU príncipe souber de tudo o que eu fiz por ele, vai vir correndo pros meus braços.

Júlia encolheu os ombros, voltando pro binóculo. Estava ali mesmo pelo dinheiro. Se Milena tinha aquelas idéias, problema dela. Ela, Júlia, achava que Vegeta sabia se defender sozinho. Se não tinha feito nada até agora e foi morar com outra, ele devia saber o que estava fazendo e os tais chifres não estavam incomodando em nada... Mas achou melhor guardar pra si essas opiniões.

_ Quando vamos pegar o bebê?

_ Antes do almoço, Bulma sai com ele pra tomar um solzinho no parque. Com certeza instruiu as babás para fazer o mesmo. Lá distraímos as tontas e pegamos ele.

_ Ouviu, meu bem? Passeio no parque...

_ Vai levar a galinha mesmo? Vai chamar muito a atenção...

_ Não é isso que você quer? Enquanto todos olham pra minha chuchuca na coleira, você pega o bebê...

_ Você é uma gênia, Júlia. Vamos! Elas já estão saindo...

 

_Hora de comer uma fruta, Duo.

_ NÃO QUERO!! Quero bolo de chocolate!!

_ Isso é para sobremesa... – suspirou Nielle – Você precisa comer coisas saudáveis...

_ Odeio coisa saudável! Quero comer coisa gostosa!

_ Você não quer crescer e ficar forte como os garotos do Gundam Wing?

_ Quero!

_ Então tem que comer frutas e verduras – e Penélope fez ele comer uma maçã e uma tangerina.

_ Como você conseguiu isso? – sussurrou Nielle, com o canto da boca.

_ O quarto dele é uma base Gundam. Tem posters, brinquedos, roupas, coberta na cama. Chutei.

_ E agora, quer fazer o quê?

_ Vamos brincar de pique-esconde!!

_ Esse moleque só grita. Como pode? – reclamou Nielle.

_ Ela e eu vamos nos esconder. – e Duo apontou pra Penélope e pra si mesmo – Você vai nos achar.- apontou pra Nielle e saiu correndo, arrastando a outra pelo braço. –Conta até 100.

Correram em direção à sala. Mas ao passar pelo armário da escada, Duo abriu a porta e empurrou Penélope:

_ Fica aí quietinha pra ela não te achar! – e sem dar tempo pra garota reclamar, fechou a porta, passando a chave. Ela só percebeu o menino subindo a escada correndo.

Penélope não era de se apavorar à toa. Em dez minutos, Nielle achou Duo na banheira e foi procurar a irmã. Penélope ouvia o garoto rindo alto e batendo palmas, e achou que era hora de sair do esconderijo e bater no pique. Ela não sabia que estava trancada e quando percebeu começou a bater na porta e gritar, pra chamar a atenção da Nielle. Ouviu quando a irmã pediu a chave pro garoto e gritar: “Como perdeu?”.

Mas Nielle também era inteligente e pensava rápido. Achou uma chave de fenda e tirou toda a maçaneta. Penélope, mesmo não tendo claustrofobia, estava passando mal naquele armário apertado... Nielle teve vontade de estrangular Duo.

O menino piscou aqueles grandes olhos violetas e abriu um grande sorriso:

_ A gente pode almoçar agora? To com fome...

As duas caíram de costas... Mas foram arrumar o almoço...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Sim, as ideias da Milena não seguem nenhuma lógica plausível. 14/06/2003


	3. Beá e Gaiinha Fiita

CAPÍTULO TRÊS – BEÁ E GAIINHA FIITA

 

Na casa de Bulma, enquanto Andréia ia arrumar o carrinho e a bolsa para o passeio do bebê, Graça ia preparar o próprio bebê. Daikon se deixou ser trocado na maior paciência, mas quando a garota foi pentear seu cabelinho negro, a escova escorregou de suas mãos, caindo embaixo da cômoda. Enquanto ela se abaixava para pegar, Daikon se virou e desceu da cama, engatinhando rápido pra fora do quarto, indo direto para a cozinha. Conhecendo a casa melhor que as babás, ele chegou lá primeiro, enquanto elas procuravam por ele em outros cômodos. Pelo olfato sensível dos sayadjins ele localizou o jarro de biscoitos em cima, num armário. Ficou olhando concentrado para o jarro até que... flutuou até o armário, abrindo a porta e pegando o jarro, se sentando na pia para comer suas bolachinhas sossegadamente... Quando Graça e Andréa o encontraram ficaram de boca aberta:

  
_ Como ele alcançou o jarro?

_ Como ele se sentou na pia?

Daikon só riu para elas, estendendo um pedaço de bolacha babada:

_ Beá!

_ Sim, meu lindo. Bolacha. – Graça o tirou da pia, mostrando o carrinho. – Agora neném vai passear... Vamos passear?

Os olhos azuis brilharam e ele deu pulinhos de contentamento ao ser posto no carrinho...

Duas sombras os seguiram e chegaram ao parque antes deles. Milena colocou os óculos escuros e ficou encostada num quiosque enquanto Júlia punha a galinha no chão e passeava com ela de coleira... Todos paravam para olhar e apontavam, se distraindo... Milena não teve que esperar muito até as babás chegarem, empurrando o carrinho. O bebê olhava pra tudo com seus grandes olhos azuis, apontando com o dedinho e resmungando “nomes” para tudo. Quando passaram com o carrinho pela Júlia, as garotas e Daikon ficaram olhando... Logo pararam num banco, virando o carrinho de frente para a pista de passeio, para que ele visse aquela estranha passeando com a galinha no meio dos cachorros, como se levasse um deles... Milena pensava em como tirar as duas de perto do carrinho pra poder pegar o bebê. Mas não precisou pensar muito não. A fraqueza da Graça deu uma grande ajuda para a vilã: passou um rapaz lendo o jornal na frente delas e na última página, na coluna social, estava a foto do Goku com a Bulma. Graça deu um gritinho e disse para a Andréia:

_ Onde tem uma banca de jornal?

_ Ali. Mas porque, santo Deus? Porque você está assim?

_ Você não viu o jornal nas mãos do rapaz? Tinha o Goku na coluna social. Mais uma foto pro meu álbum de recortes. Vamos lá comigo.

_ Ah, não. Acabei de travar o carrinho. E ta tão bom aqui na sombrinha desta árvore...

Milena achou que outra chance igual não ia aparecer nunca e se aproximou. De óculos escuros, lógico.

_ Oh, que gracinha de bebê... É o filho da Bulma, não é?

_ É sim. A senhora a conhece? – respondeu Andréia.

_ Sim, fomos amigas de colégio. Os mesmos olhos azuis... Sua colega parece impaciente...

_ Não é nada demais, senhora. Ela quer ir até a banca de jornais. Podemos passar lá quando formos embora.

_ Às vezes, quando vocês forem embora, o jornal já acabou. Porque vocês não vão lá comprar agora, enquanto tem ainda? Eu tomo conta do bebê.

Graça nem esperou Milena terminar a frase, já se levantando:

_ Ah, não. Já pensou se o jornal acaba? Vamos já, Déa. Pode confiar na madame. Ela parece ser gente fina. – e puxou a irmã, que não teve chance de protestar.

Milena esfregou as mãos, satisfeita: “como são ingênuas...” e se abaixou para pegar o bebê... que não estava mais lá!!

_ COMO PODE?? – Ela procurou levantando o carrinho, olhando debaixo do banco, e ao olhar por entre as barras de madeira do mesmo, viu Daikon engatinhando na grama, em direção à pista onde Júlia andava com a galinha.

_ Os deuses conspiram ao meu favor. Eu o quero e ele vem atrás de nós.

Júlia teve os mesmos pensamentos quando viu o bebê se aproximar. Ele se sentou na grama, na beirada da pista e ela foi perto dele. A galinha ia se aproximar para bica-lo, mas antes que a dona tomasse providências pra impedir, o bebê fechou a mãozinha em torno do pescoço da galinha, sorrindo e balbuciando:

_ Gaiinha... gaiinha fiita!

Milena correu a ajudar Júlia a salvar a coitada do abraço fatal de sua vítima (??) e pegou o bebê no colo. Foi a última coisa que Graça e Andréia viram ao voltar pro banco. Se sentaram, atordoadas. Depois correram atrás.

 

Na casa dos Maxwell, Duo comeu o mínimo necessário para ter direito ao bolo de chocolate, que devorou metade em poucos minutos. Depois de escovar os dentes, reclamou muito por não querer tirar uma soneca. Mas Nielle foi firme, fechando as cortinas e contando uma história infantil tediosa. Daí foi ajudar Penélope com a louça do almoço.

_ Dormiu?

_ Sim, um pouco de paz nesta casa...

_ Ele não parece ser um garoto ruim... só é um pouco agitado demais...

_ Você que é boazinha demais. O moleque é o capeta! Você já está roxa das pancadas dele.

_ Devem ser os grandes olhos dele. São bonitos, mas tristes.

_ Acha? Ele deve ter tudo que quiser nesta casa.

_ Às vezes, o que ele realmente quer o dinheiro não é capaz de comprar.

_ Filosofia de bar a essa hora?

_ Só um palpite... não precisa me tirar. Já acordou, Duo? Não deu nem 20 minutos...

_ Num queria ficar sozinho lá em cima...

Penélope olhou pra Nielle e deu a mão para o garoto:

_ Pois nós vamos ficar com você lá em cima, vendo desenho, pra você descansar... Quer ver o que?

_ Eu tenho fitas do Gundam Wing. Vamos ver?

_ Vamos...

No quarto dele, Penélope abriu as cortinas só um pouquinho... Nielle se sentou numas almofadas no chão e Penélope se sentou na cama colocando a cabeça do garoto nas pernas. Ligou a TV com o controle remoto e colocou a fita que estava no vídeo no ponto. Começaram a ver o desenho. Do nada, só pra conversar um pouco, Penélope perguntou ao pequeno:

_ Do que você mais gosta do desenho?

_ Tem um menino com o mesmo nome que o meu. E ele tem um monte de amigos. Eu queria ser assim que nem ele.

_ Ser valente e pilotar um robô grandão? – brincou Nielle

_ Ser legal e ter um monte de amigos. – respondeu Duo, com uma voz triste.

Penélope olhou para Nielle e acariciou os cabelos de Duo.

_ Quem disse que você não é um cara legal, baixinho?

_ Todo mundo diz que eu apronto muito... mas é que eu não tenho ninguém pra brincar... nem todas as moças que vem aqui ficar comigo querem brincar que nem vocês... Algumas são velhas, que só querem ler revistas e gritam o tempo todo pra mim não fazer isso ou não fazer aquilo. Um saco!

_ Você tem uma roupinha mais velha?

_ Tenho, ué? Porque?

_ Ponha, que nós vamos ao play ground.

_ Penélope!! Enlouqueceu?

_ Temos muito tempo. Vamos aproveitar.

Duo olhava pra ela com os olhos molhados. Mas pulou da cama e entrou no guarda roupa, saindo de lá com uma regata vermelha desbotada e um shorts jeans. O sorriso tinha 200 mil volts quando ele disse:

_ Vamos?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sim, Daikon fez igual ao Hércules, mas com uma galinha. E Duo mostrou que não é tão ruim assim... 21/06/2003


	4. Daikon, Daikon...

 

 

Júlia sentiu que não ia ser nada tão fácil quanto parecia ao passarem por um sorveteiro quase na saída do parque. O bebê começou a se agitar, quase caindo do colo da Milena e a gritar “etche, etche!”apontando para o carrinho. Quem precisou pagar o sorvete foi ela, e ainda ficaram à vista das babás que vinham correndo atrás delas... Mais essa, tinham que despistar as bocós...

Não chamava quase nada de atenção uma garota correndo com um bebê tomando sorvete, outra segurando uma galinha nos braços e mais duas correndo atrás gritando... Fácil de despistar... Acabaram entrando numa construção parada e tentaram se esconder no prédio. Milena e Júlia suspiraram ao ver Graça e Andréa passarem reto.

_ Agora vamos pra sua casa fazer a segunda parte. Ligar pra vaca da Briefs e pedir o resgate.

_ Vamos, pegue o bebê e vamos... Tadinha da Tiazinha, fica toda arrepiada quando vê esse monstrinho... imagine que ele quer come-la...

_ Deveria ser ao contrário... Não se preocupe. Vamos dar a ela já morto... Ela não vai se importar, né?

_ Nesse caso, acho que não... Cadê o bebê?

_ Ora, o pivete escapou. AAAAIII...

Arrastando a casquinha de sorvete pelo chão, Daikon ia engatinhando construção afora, encantado por ter novo espaço para explorar. Entrou no elevador de serviço, que era automático. Sentindo peso, começou a subir. As garotas puxaram a galinha do chão (ela nem teve tempo de gemer “co”por ter sido arrastada) e saíram correndo escada acima...

_ Milena, essa escada não tem corrimão...

_ Só não olhe pra baixo e ta limpo.

Júlia engoliu duro e apertou a galinha contra o peito sussurrando: “não precisa ter medo, querida”.

O elevador parou no último andar construído e Daikon desceu, se sentando... E viu um passarinho na beirada.

_ Pi-piu! Cá, pi-piu! – e estendeu a mãozinha gorda, chamando. Quando viu que o passarinho não tinha intenção de obedecer, resolveu ir até ele. Até as raptoras chegarem até ele, Daikon já tinha alcançado o passarinho, que (óbvio) saiu voando. E o bebê achou que dava pra ir atrás, caindo pela beirada. As garotas gritaram, ficando paradas, sem saber o que fazer... Só o pensamento de ir lá embaixo pegar “patê de neném” já embrulhava os estômagos delas. Mas foram descendo... No meio do caminho, viram algo impossível... Daikon estava flutuando no ar, em direção ao prédio, dizendo algo como “caiinho”. Era de novo a vontade dele em alcançar alguma coisa que prevalecia, deixando-o concentrado... O bebê foi salvo por um carrinho de mão. De boca aberta, Milena e Júlia o viram flutuar de encontro ao carrinho de mão, se sentando dentro e erguendo os bracinhos: “buuumm, buuumm...bi-bi”

_ Você não viu essa coisa voando...

_ Deve ser alucinação coletiva... não, eu não vi. Pegue-o logo antes que tenhamos outra e vamos embora...

Antes da esquina, pararam e se esconderam atrás de um poste. Graça e Andréa estavam lá ainda, olhando pros lados, na esquina...

 

Penélope e Nielle levaram Duo no playground perto de casa. Ele estava ansioso, com medo mesmo. E se as crianças não gostassem dele, e se não quisessem brincar com ele? Mas suas babás tiveram o mesmo pensamento e resolveram deixar rolar. Deixando de lado no começo o balde e os outros brinquedos, levaram o menino pra balançar, brincar no escorregador, e sentaram com ele no tanquinho de areia. Logo um menino se aproximou, depois outro, convidaram ele pra ir na gangorra, depois pra brincar de piques, quando cansaram, foram brincar de carrinho na areia... cavaram túneis, fizeram montanhas, estradinhas, mataram inimigos, enfim, passaram a tarde. As mães gostaram daquele menino quietinho, que topava todas as brincadeiras sem brigar e pediram o endereço dele e o telefone, pra convida-lo a ir na casa delas... Nielle ficou espantada com a diferença no garoto...

Quando chegaram em casa, ele estava cansado demais. Quase não se agüentava acordado no banho. Resolveram lhe dar uma vitamina de frutas reforçada como lanche. E ele dormiu logo após.

 


	5. Tudo acaba bem quando fica bem...

 

Nossas vilãs sentiram que não tinham a menor chance com o pequeno e indefeso bebê (??). Ao tentarem passar disfarçadamente pelas babás na esquina, o bebê começou a gritar chamando a atenção delas. Tudo porque ele viu um carrinho de churros na esquina. Afinal era hora do almoço e ele estava com fome... E Milena e Júlia não tiveram outra opção além de correrem com ele. Na primeira oportunidade de chegar perto da galinha, ele puxou umas peninhas dela... As meninas não conseguiam chegar na casa da Júlia. O bebê escapava flutuando pra perto dos carrinhos de comida que via no caminho, as babás não davam folga, pareciam que farejavam Daikon... Milena e Júlia já não tinham dinheiro pra comprar tudo que o bebê queria comer (e ele parecia querer comer tudo que via pela frente – quem será que ele puxou? :D) além de aproveitar qualquer distração pra judiar da galinha... Até que Júlia perdeu a paciência:

_ Agora não parece ser tão boa a idéia de seqüestrar essa criança... Puxa, que encrenca, não tem dinheiro que pague tudo que nós passamos até agora. Correr atrás de um bebê que flutua não é comigo... Quase caímos naquele bueiro ali atrás...

_ Pense nos milhões que vamos ganhar... pense na cara da Bulma Briefs quando matarmos o bebê dela... Pense...

_ Milena! Acorda! O bebê está nos matando aos poucos... Quer se vingar da Bulma? Deixe essa peste com ela... Olha, se a Tiazinha não tivesse tanto medo dele, eu o mataria de graça... Deixe ele aí no meio da rua, e veja o bebê ser atropelado. Vai saciar a sua fome de vingança e sair mais barato....Eu não agüento mais olhar pra esses olhos azuis e vê-lo chorar de fome...

_ Ta bom. Mas poderíamos ficar ricas... – e largou o bebê na calçada. Daikon viu as babás do outro lado da rua e resolveu engatinhar até elas.

No meio do caminho tinha um ônibus, tinha um ônibus vindo. Graça quase pulou na frente dele pra puxar o bebê, mas Andréia a impediu. O bebê escorregou e caiu deitado. O ônibus passou tranqüilamente enquanto Daikon ficava deitado no asfalto esperando... Depois flutuou até o colo da Graça chorosa, deitando a cabecinha em seu ombro, bocejando...

As vilãs ficaram de boca aberta. Pensaram em atravessar a rua pra bater nas babás e recuperarem o neném, mas ouviram a voz de uma velhinha e sentiram um guarda-chuva pesado bater na cabeça de cada uma:

_ Foram essas aqui, seu guarda! Soltaram um pobre bebezinho no meio da rua, essas inconseqüentes! Prenda essas irresponsáveis agora, como é seu dever! Onde já se viu? Essa juventude de hoje está perdida... não sabem nem cuidar de um neném...

As duas se ajoelharam no chão e pediram:

_ Sim, sim, nos leve, seu guarda! Nos livre de velhas tagarelas e bebês que flutuam e não param de comer, por favor!

Até a galinha juntou as asas, apavorada por ver as babás se aproximando com o bebê e ele já apontando o dedinho pra ela.

_ Foram essas garotas que levaram o bebê, senhoritas?

_ Sim, seu guarda, foram elas... Suas malvadas, porque fizeram isso?

Milena deu uma risada que começou maldosa, depois se transformou em chorosa:

_ Por dinheiro... pelo meu príncipe, que não vai querer nada comigo agora... Eu falhei, oh, eu falhei em destruir a maior prova dos chifres dele...

_ Tadinha, é maluca... Leva ela seu guarda e vê se tratam bem dela...

E as meninas foram presas, Tiazinha levada pro controle de animais, e as babás foram levar Daikon pra almoçar, tadinho, tava morrendo de fome... (Oh, dó, depois de seis sorvetes, dois carrinhos de cachorro-quente, um de hambúrguer, quatro churros, devia querer almoçar mesmo...eheh)

 

Quando a sra. Maxwell chegou, no final da tarde, Duo estava jogando damas com Nielle, enquanto Penélope lia ali por perto:

_ Cheguei, querido. Deu muito trabalho?

_ Não senhora. Brincou bastante a tarde toda, dormiu um pouco e comeu direitinho...

_ Mamãe, deixa elas virem brincar comigo amanhã, e amanhã depois, e depois e depois, pra sempre?

_ Nossa, ele nunca gostou de babás... vocês conquistaram meu pequeno mesmo... Não gostariam de trabalhar pra mim? Em tempo integral?

Penélope não podia, pois geralmente trabalhava somente meio período na agência, pois estudava pela manhã, mas Nielle gostou da idéia.

_ Ótimo.Vou ligar para a sra. Pipe, ajeitando todos os detalhes. Pode começar na segunda feira?

_ VIVAAAA!! –pulou Duo, contente... Nielle também sorriu, encantada por ver os olhos violetas brilharem de felicidade. No fundo, no fundo ele era um bom garoto...

_ Qualquer coisa, você me liga – sussurrou Penélope. – Eu te ensino as manhas de domar ferinhas...

 

Depois do almoço, em que comeu bem (??) Daikon dormiu. Dormiu a tarde toda, de tão cansado das aventuras que teve pela manhã. As babás deram graças a Deus, porque também estavam mortas... A surpresa maior foi a chegada do pai do bebê no finzinho da tarde, logo após o banho de Daikon, minutinhos antes de Bulma aparecer. Ela viu quando as babás estavam segurando Daikon que vendo o pai deu um grito de alegria : “Papá!” e saiu flutuando para os braços abertos do sayadjin. Bulma ficou brava com Goku:

_ Você ensinou o bebê a voar?

_ Eu não...- ele estava tão maravilhado quanto ela, enquanto beijava o filhote e o apertava contra o rosto. –Foi você, Trunks? – perguntou ao garoto que chegava da escola.

_ Eu também não fui... Meu kami-sama, agora que nada mais está seguro nessa casa...- reclamou o garoto, rindo.

Bulma sacudiu a cabeça, entrando com Bra pela mãozinha, que estava espantada com a habilidade do irmãozinho caçula e já intimou o padrasto:

_ Tamém quero...

Goku riu, puxando a pequena enteada para o colo:

_ É uma coisa simples e na verdade complicada... Você tem que querer muito uma coisa e se concentrar nela...

_ Pai especial, filho especial... – sussurrou Bulma pra si mesma, se aproximando das babás.

Ainda bem que ela nem notou no ar de devoção da Graça, ao ver sua paixão tão próxima a ela, e num momento tão família...

_ Ele deu muito trabalho, meninas?

_ Quase nenhum, senhora Briefs – respondeu Andréia, dando uma discreta cotovelada em Graça, para tirar a irmã do encantamento...(ou embobeamento... ^^’)

_ E essa mania de flutuar? Ele arrumou muita encrenca? Peço mil desculpas, eu não sabia dessa novidade...

_ Só precisamos esconder o pote de biscoitos, que colocar no alto não funcionava mais...

_ Então ta... – suspirou a mãe... – Vou pagar a vocês e ainda juntar uma gratificação... Não deve ter sido uma tarde fácil pra vocês, não importa o que digam...

_ Não precisava, senhora Briefs. Mas agradecemos. Quando precisar de novo, nos chame... Gostamos muito de cuidar do Daikon (e de ver o pai dele, lógico) – respondeu Gracinha...

_ Pode deixar. Obrigada e boa noite...

_ Boa noite, senhora.

E foi assim que as duas duplas de babás voltaram para a agência satisfeitas... O par que foi cuidar do terror menos cansadas do que as que foram cuidar do anjinho, porque criança é um bichinho imprevisível e graças a Deus nenhuma é igual à outra... Mas todas são muito especiais...

 

**Author's Note:**

> OBS: Daikon = nabo em japonês. Nabo,filho da cenoura... 07/06/2003


End file.
